Chapter 9: Hell's Bosshead
Quick Summary Akira's Group and his new friends start building a Raft, as there is another island nearby, while hoping they could find help there. Full Summary Kazuma plans to build a Raft. He asks Akira's Group if they could help him building it. Akira thinks it's a crazy idea. A raft in a open ocean is rather haphazard. Kazuma suggests they look at a certain point at the ocean. Not far from them, another unseen island comes into view after the cloudly mist faded away. They couldn't believe it, there is another island here. Kanako thinks on the other island there isn't any weird monsters around. Shirou estimates the distance around less than five kilometers away from them. In Akira's mind they could build a fleet of rafts crossing over the ocean. He decides they should help Kazuma out with his plan. With that said Kazuma flips the skirt of Rion and Kanako. He is still a pevert, just like Akira. The friends of Kazuma have finally returned from collecting Woods for the raft: Mina Mukouda, Masakazu Yoshimoto and Masanori Tanaka. Shirou explains to the newfound friends that they are on a island that Extinct Animals live. He shows them his encyclopedia of Extinct Animals, including a picture of Andrewsarchus. Kazuma remembers that is when that animal ate Miyazaki. Shirou gazes his sight on Kazuma's friends. They look very frightened by the picture of Andrewsarchus. They have gone through a big trauma because of that beast. Masakazu theories that Andrewsarchus won't go near the beach. That is because of the level of living is different. Large herbivores that are the bait for those guys can't live here. He answers every questions that the group has. Shirou is very quiet during the whole conversation. He is usually the one who do the talking. They resume the work of building the raft. It seems the girls forget to inform Kazuma that they are about to come short of Ivy Ropes. Masanori has Instant Glue, but that is quickly rejected and he got hit with a shoe on his head. Kazuma estimates the raft will be done in about 2-3 days. Soon they are out of branches too. They decide to split into group in search for materials. Kazuma wants Rion and Kanako in his group. Akira includes himself into their group. As they are walking into the jungle, they smell a rotten odor in the air. They quickly hide inside a tree. Suddenly a Meiolania turtle walks by. Coming from nowhere an Andrewsarchus bites the Meiolania on the shell. The shell breaks by the brutal strength of the jaw of Andrewsarchus. As he devours the Meiolania, Kazuma, Rion and Akira watch in shock. After eating it Andrewsarchus just walks away from the bloody area. Rion suggests they need to tell the rest and hurry. Kazuma cares more about the raft. Akira thinks the raft must be ready to leave as soon as possible. Characters Introducted Characters Mina Mukouda, Masakazu Yoshimoto, Masanori Tanaka Introducted Extinct Animals Meiolania Introducted Survival Items Raft, Instant Glue Trivia Category:Manga Category:Raft Arc